


Condensed Milk

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Series: A Hero named Zachary [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Avon returns from his bit of research to find that Zachary passed out after drinking a months worth of condensed milk.





	Condensed Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do more with these guys, rather than just shoving them into an mpreg fic and abandoning them

Avon walked triumphantly through the halls of his old family home that he and Zachary had since made into their little base. The young elf had since perfected a healing potion that unlike any other he had made before, might actually work. A good ten hours went into his alchemy work and he was just dying to show Zachary. 

It was around feasting hours and no doubt Zachary would be sneaking around the pantry stealing as much as he possibly could, without Avon noticing the decline of edible food products and such. Zachary was a lot skinnier when Avon first met him, but over the years he'd developed a rather large appetite, which resulted in a rather large Zachary. He wasn't fat, per say, just a lot tubbier than when the two had first met. 

Avon wasn't surprised when he found Zachary in the kitchen, although the younger man resting his body upon the table was new.   
He lay upon Avon's oak table, struggling as he tried not to move his swollen stomach around too much. He was surrounded by towers of jars, not doubt jars of Zachary's favorite beverage slash creamy, thick sauce. His poor little belly was just filled to the brim with his sweetened lactose drink. 

The Elven man approached Zachary, starring down at his red, swollen and stretch mark covered tummy, the stretch marks more than likely from other times he'd indulged himself like this.   
Zachary placed his hand on his belly, trying his hardest to calm it down from it's now constant gurgles and refusal to digest anything. He skinny, little fingers hovered above his navel, and eventually pressed down in an attempt to relieve a bit of pressure. He'd let out a slight burp, not really helping him, but it got a chuckle out of Avon. 

"Well, Zachary? What possessed you to fill yourself to capacity?"

Zachary didn't open his mouth, he was too afraid that everything he'd just drank would come back up. He just gave Avon and quick glance, but even Avon could see that Zachary's was currently in a painful state of regret, his arms where to tired to rub his stomach and he was already struggling to move. If only there were someone to help him. 

Avon took a look at Zachary's stomach. Red, swollen, hard, tight, belly button on the verge of popping out. He looked as tho he was about to burst. The older, Elven man thought it'd be mean if he just left Zachary like that. 

Zachary was completely unprepared for Avon's hand. It almost gave him a shock to feel the Elf's hand pressed against his bulging stomach. Avon's wasn't exactly sure how he could relive much pain that way, but once Zachary got used to Avon's hand on his stomach he seemed to be enjoying. 

"Do you want me to just rub it?" Zachary nodded in compliance and Avon got to work on helping Zachary with his little issue. Avon's hands were always kinda cold, sending shivers down Zachary's back, but they were near pleasurable. Just the feeling of Avon's large, cold hands, pressed against his heated belly. "Oh, Avon!" he moaned in his head "Rub my belly as much as you want, I'll even let you spank it, or even finger my naval." Those were things Zachary wanted to say, but all that came out of him was a lengthy groan. 

What he wouldn't do for Avon to just start doing all those things. He was mainly just rubbing up and down his stomach, attempting to help him. Although it didn't take long for him to move on from that to placing him hands and the bottom of his stomach and giving it a light squeeze. Zachary let out another tiny burp, making his face go almost completely red. Avon just smiled, knowing he was finally getting somewhere and Zachary's discomfort was beginning to turn into ecstasy. 

The Elf decided to tease Zachary a bit, knowing damn well that a crime like this deserved a punishment. He began circling Zachary's naval with his finger, making the younger man giggle. He knew what was about to happen, he just wanted it so bad. 

Avon placed his finger on Zachary's belly button and began pressing it in a slight bit, he let out another little satisfied burp. Avon then began to finger his naval, making Zachary squeal a bit from the sudden shock. His back arched quickly, shooting his belly into the air, making it move around a slight bit. 

"Seems, you've gotten better!"

Zachary looked up to Avon, waiting for him to place his hand back down on his belly. "I still feel an ickle bit sick," Avon grinned and turned his back to Zachary. "I'm pretty sure you're fine." He turned on his heels to leave Zachary all alone. 

The problem for Zachary now was his throbbing member and no way to reach it due to his ginormous belly.


End file.
